Healing
by medicalfanatic
Summary: 'There, Alex continued to cry, the chasm threatening to swallow her whole. But she never let go of Detective Benson's hand - she would never, ever let go again.' - When Olivia's life is threatened, A.D.A Cabot finally realises how much she needs her. (Eventual F/F) (Cabenson/A/O) (Reviews greatly appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm a hardcore Alex/Olivia shipper and I'd appreciate any reviews! Thank you, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Suddenly, the Mercy General Hospital doors flung open. Sterile, white floors were coated in drips of sanguine blood as paramedics sprinted through the corridors with a woman strapped onto a stretcher. Her brunette hair was matted to her forehead, coated with dried blood. All along the right side of her body, open gashes were covered in grit and dirt. A blanket was covering the rest of her lifeless body - the only thing that showed she was still alive were the feeble beeps on the heart monitor. Ripped running trainers were sitting at the bottom of the gurney. Surgeons had been notified of her arrival and had prepared for the long set of surgeries that lay ahead. Amongst other, more superficial injuries, the woman had a collapsed lung, hypothermia, possible broken right fibula, dislocated right shoulder and fractured collarbone. In fact, it would be a miracle if she ever regained full use of the right side of her body.

According to witnesses, the woman had been hit by a speeding car. She had been out jogging and the car spun into her from the icy winter road. The driver didn't stop to see if she was alive, let alone to see if she was okay - he had left her for dead in the freezing cold.

Firstly, the doctors made sure the emergency services had been notified; all road traffic incidents had to be reported straight to the police. They then set about with notifying the mystery woman's next of kin.

"Has she got any ID?" A male junior doctor shouted out. Nearby, a nurse shook her head - apparently, all the woman had on her were her phone and keys. He grabbed her phone and called the most recent contact on the brunette's call log, leaving a voicemail telling the person what had happened and where she could be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKYOU to anyone who read or reviewed the last chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this fic, but there are a few more ideas for Cabenson fics running around in my head... :)**

* * *

Closing her eyes, the blonde A.D.A lifted her head up and basked in the weak winter sunlight. It had been a very long day at the 1-6. Liv was apparently at a conference in Delaware, and she had been working a tough case of under-age trafficking with Stabler. Unreliable key witnesses and circumstantial evidence had left the A.D.A with little to work with. Sighing, she got into her car and turned her key in the ignition, when her phone began to ring. It was Olivia's ringtone - 'She's My Kind Of Girl' by ABBA. Smiling, Alex remembered Liv's husky laugh when she had first heard her ringtone on Alex's phone. Still fumbling about, the blonde woman couldn't find her phone in amongst all the office papers in her car, and finally the call ended. Surely Liv would be back from her conference soon enough, and then they'd get to talk face to face. But, as Alex went to release the hand break, she found her phone lying beneath her hand. Typical.

1 voicemail. Curiously, Alex raised the phone to her ear and listened to the voicemail; in all her years of knowing Liv, she'd never received a voicemail off the detective.

Slowly, the A.D.A's face slackened. Her ice-blue eyes filled with anger. Slamming down on the gas, Alex sped to the Mercy General, tears silently streaming down her alabaster cheeks. A rather shaky doctor had told her that the 'owner of this phone' had been in accident and was currently in surgery - that was all Alex heard before she began racing to the hospital, and her heart took control over her mind.

The A.D.A sprinted out of her car and took the steps up to the hospital entrance two at a time. She burst through the front doors, blonde hair streaming behind her, and panted Liv's name to the wide-eyes receptionist. Room 6, Intensive Care Unit, Floor 3. Alex dashed up the three flights of concrete stairs and entered the ITU, not even bothering to ask the on-call doctors if she could enter. Still running, the blonde made her way up the corridor till she reached Room 6. As soon as she laid her eyes on the deflated woman lying in the hospital bed before her, she stopped dead in her tracks. The brunette in front of her looked so fragile, so weak, so...not Liv. Shaking, Alex ran her streaming eyes over the detective's body. There was a huge cast on Liv's right leg, her right arm was in a sling and there were bandages all up her right arm and thigh. Cuts and bruises were dotted over her face. Tubes were sticking out of her body and chest, and she was wired up to an ECG monitor. A neck brace had been wound so tightly it looked like it was holding Olivia together. The detective's brunette hair had been swept back, revealing a pale, swollen face and a cut lip.

Stumbling over to the hospital bed, Alex's legs shook and finally gave way. She sat on the bed, one hand gently holding Liv's and the other supporting her own head. The A.D.A's calm façade had given way, releasing a tsunami of emotions. Waves of sadness and angst rolled off Alex, filling the whole room. Her heart broke a little more every time she stole a glance at Liv, and she felt the light dimming. Liv had been her guiding light, her soulmate; seeing her in this state had torn Alex apart from the inside-out. A deep chasm had formed in Alex's chest. Grief, sadness and a burning anger weighed down on the A.D.A like lead weights until she finally crumbled under the load, collapsing in a messy heap on the floor. Weeping, the blonde A.D.A curled up on the floor. There, she continued to cry, the chasm threatening to swallow her whole. She was so afraid of losing the detective, even though Liv was never hers to begin with. But she never let go of Detective Benson's hand - she would never, _ever_ let go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for sticking with the story - I might do a double update tonight (if you're lucky) :)**

* * *

Footsteps woke Alex out of her trance. A shadow cast over the A.D.A forced her to sit up, a river still running down her cheeks. The emotional dam that she had maintained her whole life had finally broken, releasing a lifetime's worth of tears. Looking up, the A.D.A looked into the green eyes of Elliot Stabler.

"Hey Elliot. S-sorry, I should've called-"

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Det. Stabler instantly recognised the devastation in the A.D.A's eyes - she was clearly not thinking straight. With sadness in his heart, Elliot walked over to Liv's bed and instinctively held her other hand. "The doctors reckon she was hit by a speeding driver. Munch, Fin, Cragen and I are all at the station, working on it now. I swear to you Alex, we're gonna nail this son of a bitch. No one hurts Olivia Benson and gets away with it." Stabler threatened, a glint of hatred in his emerald eyes. Of course, cases like this would usually be taken care of by the traffic and road collisions unit, but this was a mitigating circumstance. Alex nodded as she stood up and thanked Elliot - she knew that, if anyone was going to catch the bastard who did this to Liv, it would be him.

"Why was she even here? Why wasn't she in Delaware?" Alex honestly couldn't believe how unfair this was - day in, day out, all Liv did was try to help people who have had their lives destroyed. If anyone deserved this punishment, Alex reckoned it should be herself - looking at the sleeping detective, the A.D.A felt guilty for never telling Liv how much she truly cared about her. How much she loved her.

"She was due to leave in an hour; she was out for a jog when the perp hit her. Anyways, I need to get back to the 1-6; Munch is pulling the speed camera tapes as we speak. Call me if anything changes." With a last sorrowful, teary glance at Liv, Detective Stabler left the ITU. The detective had never fully understood Alex and Olivia's unique relationship - now the truth had finally dawned on him. It had to be love. What else could explain their shared, smouldering looks across the courtroom? The sexual tension between the detective and A.D.A was absolutely undeniable. Elliot had also noticed that Liv had been a lot happier and calmer throughout the past few months; if Alex was the source of this happiness, then he was happy too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the double update I promised... :D**

* * *

Walking into the interrogation room, Detective Stabler had a look of pure hatred in his emerald eyes. Suddenly, he slammed his hands down on the metallic table.

"You got the sense to speak? One way or another, I'm gonna bag you for dangerous driving, speeding and endangerment of a police officer. And trust me when I say that our A.D.A will not be kind to you. You're going down for years pal." Stabler said to the unshaven man handcuffed to the table.

"I want my lawyer." The perp grunted, looking down at the floor belligerently. The detective kicked the chair out from under the dishevelled man, leaving him cowering on the floor.

"You're gonna need more than a lawyer to wriggle out of this one. Scumbags like you think you can do what you like - now it's time you paid for your mistakes. You knowingly left the woman you hit for dead on the freezing concrete...everyone in the NYPD is invested in proving you guilty." Stabler threateningly stood over the man, his angry trance broken suddenly by Cragen's banging at the one-way window.

"What? I was gonna get a confession Captain." Elliot demanded, angrily pacing about outside the room.

"I know. But we don't need one; 1PP heard about Olivia and they've moved the trial to tomorrow. The sooner we can put him away and get justice for Olivia, the better." Cragen said. There was no-one in the NYPD who didn't care about Detective Benson; Sgt. Tucker was no exception and he pulled some strings to get them in courts as soon as possible. "Stabler you need to find A.D.A Cabot and tell her that she needs to be ready to prosecute at 8am tomorrow morning. We've got the speed camera tapes, records of his car ownership and a CCTV to back it up as well. He'll be receiving a nice room for one at Bellevue by tomorrow night."

Stabler nodded, before eyeing the perp one more time and heading out.

Liv had been in the hospital for 24 hours, drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Alex hadn't left her side for one second. Their hands had been permanently intertwined and the A.D.A had no intentions of ever letting go again. When the stars had given up and the moon went home, Alex would still be there. Doctors hadn't bothered to separate the two women; instead, the hourly observations were done around the blonde woman. As Elliot approached the room, he looked at Liv. She was already looking a little better - the cuts along her body had all been cleaned up and her split lip was healing well. The swelling in her face had gone down considerably, and there were a few less tubes hanging out of her body. Whilst Liv was starting to look a little better, the detective couldn't help but notice how worse for wear the A.D.A was looking. Creased clothes hung off her curled up body. Her face was slack with worry and sadness; although she was currently asleep alongside Liv, Elliot could feel waves of misery radiating off her. Dried tears had left tracks running down her pale cheeks.

"Alex? You awake?" Elliot softly whispered to the A.D.A, careful not to wake Olivia. Sleepily, the blonde raised her head and opened weary eyes.

"Hey Elliot. How's the case coming along?"

"Great. Cragen pulled some favours off brass and we've got the trial tomorrow morning. But we need our A.D.A to be prepped and ready to nail the bastard. I brought the files with me, if you want to look them through?" The detective asked, slowly sitting down at the chair opposite Olivia's bed. He figured he was doing her a favour by providing her with a distraction.

"Give them here and I'll do my best. I'll do anything to put him away."

For the next two hours, Alex flipped through the files and studiously took notes, ensuring she didn't miss a thing. Perhaps the 1-6 were being a bit over-cautious in what would usually be a cut and dried dangerous driving case, but they didn't even want to chance the perp walking. Everyone in the squad room wanted justice for what Liv had been put through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chpt. 5 :) I'm currently working on the next chapter, which is the reason why this fic is rated M ... ;)**

* * *

Early morning sunlight glinted off the metallic hospital monitors. Beams of gold, pink and orange were thrown through the windows, illuminating the whole room. It was 10am, and Alex had just entered Room 6. She left the room for the first time since the accident to prosecute the perp. The trial had been a success; the jury only took 20 minutes to decide that the defendant was guilty on all accounts of reckless endangerment, dangerous driving and bodily harm of a police officer. His driving license had been revoked and he'd been sentenced to 7 to 10 years at Bellevue - a definite win for the NYPD.

"Wake up babe! I've got good news!" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear, before sitting down and taking her hand once again. Slowly, Olivia opened her slightly swollen eyes and the corners of her lips curved into a smirk. She dovetailed her fingers with Alex's.

"What's got you so excited?" The detective asked cheekily, smiling as much as she could with her cut lip.

"The guy who did this to you was found guilty on all charges. Justice has been served!" Alex exclaimed triumphantly, before looking down lovingly at the detective. She was met by Liv's stunning, hazel eyes. Sunbeams highlighted the detective's pronounced cheekbones and a light blush danced gracefully upon her olive cheeks. No amount of cuts and bruises could hide the beauty behind her hazel eyes. Enticing, pink lips were arced into an alluring smile. Tenderly, Alex kissed the detective and blissfully laid her head on the left side of Liv's chest. She could happily stay like this forever.

With each passing day, Detective Benson recovered more and more. Slowly, she regained her strength and, as she got better, Alex began to work again. She would still refuse to leave Liv's bedside; instead, someone from the 1-6 (usually Stabler) would bring down their case files for her to work on. She would also call for subpoenas and warrants for the NYPD SVU. In fact, the detective's eyes lit up when someone came to bring Alex new case files; not only did Olivia enjoy seeing people from the 1-6, but she loved helping the A.D.A work the cases. It was interesting to help with the prosecution side of things. In her job, Olivia knew that the victims were victims, but Alex's job meant she had to prove it. The influx of cases definitely aided Olivia's recovery, and she itched to get back to work.

* * *

A week had passed. Incoming sunlight highlighted the discharge papers on Olivia's beside table; finally, the doctors had decided that the detective was well enough to go home. She was put under strict bed rest for 3 more weeks, and no active service for at least a month. Although she knew she'd be on desk duty for a while, Olivia honestly couldn't be happier. She was finally free to go home with Alex and put this whole ordeal behind her. Gently, she lifted her left arm and awkwardly signed the papers, careful not to wake the blonde A.D.A lying sound asleep next to her. A content smile played upon her pink lips; alongside Alex, the detective's oxytocin levels were through the roof, like always. Love had never felt so good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. I was going to end on this chapter but I've already started writing a new one! Next chapter will (almost) certainly be the last I'm afraid. Anyways, thanks as what's for the reads and reviews - this chapter is pretty steamy so read at your own peril..!**

* * *

"Liv, dinner's ready." Alex shouted across her open-planned, brownstone apartment. For the past month, the detective had called Alex's penthouse home; the A.D.A had flat out refused to leave Olivia's side till she was sure that Liv would be able to cope independently. Everything had been healing well, thanks to Olivia's bed rest (and Alex's insistence that she keep it). The detective's leg cast had been replaced with a removable boot that she wore outside and her sling had been removed. There were no bruises, swelling or cuts that hadn't completely healed, and her dislocated shoulder was now fully functional. Her collarbone was still sore and she was receiving physiotherapy to heal it; her fibula had healed and the boot was protecting the newly formed, weaker bone.

Smiling, Olivia entered the dining room where Alexwas already sitting at the table, two plates of steaming-hot lasagne in front of her. Cooking was one of the A.D.A's many talents.

"This looks delicious, thanks babe. You know I appreciate what you've done and sacrificed for me - waking up to you every day has been absolute bliss. But Cragen's finally putting me on active duty tomorrow, and I figured it's about time I go home." The detective said, a tinge of sorrow in her tone. She loved being with Alex; just being around the A.D.A made her feel like she could accomplish anything. Benson had always been strong - she had no choice - but, in Alex's presence, she felt invincible. She had never felt this way before; not with Brian nor any other partner. Alex clouded her senses and overloaded her brain with chemicals, whilst simultaneously allowing her to see clear for the first time in her life. It made her heart ache to consider leaving the A.D.A's company for even one night, but Olivia felt she had outstayed her welcome. Every day, she felt more and more indebted to the A.D.A, with no foreseeable way to repay her.

"R-really? Do you have to?" Alex asked. Being around the other woman was just as heavenly for her as it was for Olivia; she had really enjoyed having someone keep her company in the huge brownstone and sincerely hoped that the detective would stay forever. Whilst the detective had stayed with her, Alex had felt like she was finally home.

"Well…a few more days wouldn't hurt, I suppose." Liv replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. She tried (and failed) to hide the delight in her voice. As the two women looked at each other, they shared more than mutual appreciation; they shared a perfect understanding.

* * *

Finishing her meal, Liv happily sighed and laid down her napkin.

"Delicious, as always. You'd definitely beat El in a cooking competition; one day you'll have to teach me how to cook like that!" Liv exclaimed, making Alex laugh bashfully.

"Would you like dessert Liv?" The A.D.A asked innocently as they both stood to clear their plates.

"Only if it's you." The omnipresent sexual tension in the room twisted like a knife. A small breath escaped the blonde, and she whirled round to look at Olivia. A teasing glint played in Olivia's hazel eyes. Alex's lips were parted in shock; her pupils were wide with desire. Alex had yearned for intimacy ever since the pair had returned home from the hospital, but she would've happily waited a lifetime if it meant the detective was alive and healing - but she was (very) glad that she didn't have to...

With leonine reflexes, the detective pulled Alex closer by her blouse. Pink, searching lips finally collided; two perfect puzzle pieces. After all this time, the contact was intoxicating. It was a supernovae explosion, with enough energy to fuse atoms and create stars. Alex kissed tenderly at first; as soon as she realised that Olivia was in no pain, she gave into her own desires. Teeth and tongues clashed and fought for dominance. Fireworks exploded in both women's eyes. Alex's tongue entered the brunette's welcoming mouth, enticing a blissful sense of déjà vu. Both women's cheeks were rouged with passionate love. Olivia pulled the A.D.A closer so their bodies were pressed together from top to tail; they fit each other like a glove. With their perk breasts pushed against each other, the pair expertly drifted to Alex's waiting bedroom.

Both women enjoyed being dominant in the bedroom, but seeing as Olivia clearly needed the release, Alex pushed the detective onto the bed and straddled her.

"Jesus Christ, I've wanted to be inside you for so fucking long." Alex murmured, leaning down to meet Olivia's kiss. Alex's moist lips peppered the brunette's lips; cheeks; collarbone; neck. The blonde woman bit and tugged on Olivia's earlobe; the spikes of pain sent pleasure running through her body. As Alex continued to suck on Olivia's pulse point, she pressed her body into the detective under her and slowly began to tease the detective's bra off.

"Red lace. You know exactly how to turn me on." Alex groaned, clutching the bra in her hand. But it was quickly strewn on the floor (along with the detective's shirt and Alex's black bra and silk blouse) as soon as the two women began kissing again. Electricity flowed through their veins; their warm breath intertwined in the humid air. Teasingly, Alex ran her elegant finger along the waistband of the detective's black trousers, before easing them off from under the detective.

"Quick to undress me...as always." The brunette detective husked into Alex's ear.

The A.D.A felt a bead of sweat run down the base of her spine; nothing turned her on like having Olivia's deep, raspy voice in her ear. The brunette ran her tongue along Alex's flushed collarbone; the A.D.A groaned as she felt the ripple of Olivia's stomach muscles beneath her. Alex continued sucking on any part of the detective that she could reach. She slid one hand up Olivia's curved body and fondled her breast, tugging at the hard nipples. She felt the brunette's heartbeat shoot through the roof. Alex smiled as she watched the detective's forehead crease; she knew from experience that the detective had very sensitive nipples.

"Fuck Alex." The detective growled, her croaky voice sending shivers down Alex's spine. Vibrations from Olivia's moans set the A.D.A's nerve endings alight; every part of her revelled in pleasure.

With her other hand, Alex reached down to Olivia's groin. Heat had pooled between the detective's legs as soon as the blonde had whipped her thong off, waiting to be recognised. Olivia's appetite was insatiable; as always, she possessed a voracious desire to have as much of Alex as she could. Roughly, the detective bucked her hips upwards into Alex as the blonde ran her finger tauntingly along Olivia's inner thigh.

"Alex I swear to God..." The detective panted. The blonde's eye's glinted with mischief as her lips collided with the detective's - with one hand, she continued messaging Olivia's breast, and with the other, she finally entered the detective. Jesus she was wet. Slowly gaining speed, the A.D.A pumped 2..3..4 fingers into the almost finished detective. Alex gave one final kiss on Olivia's collarbone and curved her fingers inside Olivia, which sent the detective into climax.

The detective's brunette hair was spread over the pillow as she bucked her hips up, riding the remarkable orgasm. She closed her eyes, enjoying the intoxication taking over her body. Adrenaline and oxytocin flooded her veins. Still gasping for breath, she slowly untensed her shaking muscles.

"W-wow. That was something else Alex."

The A.D.A smiled a knowing smile and instinctively wrapped her hands around the detective's waist. Patiently, Alex waited for Olivia to regain some control of her body. In fact, Alex had almost nearly come just by doing Olivia, but she needed a little more to push her over into orgasm. Having finally got her breath back, the detective flipped over so she was on top of Alex. Olivia kissed the blonde briefly before sinking to the ground beside the bed.

"Time for my dessert." Olivia whispered into the middle of Alex's legs. The detective smiled slyly at the flushed blonde before running her tongue along the length of Alex's right inner thigh. A sudden gasp escaped Alex's parted lips; she arched her back to the heavens as the detective's wet tongue inched closer to her throbbing sex. Olivia's nails dug into the blonde woman's back, scraping for purchase up against her body. Moaning with delight, Alex grasped the bedsheets, her knuckles turning white. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as the detective sucked on her clit; slowly, Olivia's tongue flicked inside the A.D.A. Easily lubricated, Olivia licked the length of Alex's vagina wall - she pushed her tongue in as far as possible, before continuing to suck on Alex's clit. Finally, with her whole body throbbing from Olivia's exact pressure, the A.D.A orgasmed. Bright lights swam in front of her eyes; euphoria spread through her body. Her back was curved like a bridge, exposing the length of her toned stomach to Olivia. Waves of pleasure rolled off the A.D.A. Both women, still panting, moved so they were lying next to each other. The deep moans and vibrations from the climaxing Alex had made Olivia come again; the brunette and blonde both laid on the bed, hair and sweat intertwined. Both were blissfully enjoying their orgasms - separate, but together.

They both slept very well that night. Both women's stamina in bed wasn't what it used to be, but that would easily be improved upon. Olivia's tired limbs had automatically wrapped protectively around Alex's hips, and the two women had fallen asleep with their naked bodies pressed against each other. After all...old habits die hard.

* * *

Morning hues of gold and orange swam in the A.D.A's kitchen.

"Alex, are you listening to me?" Olivia asked, causing Alex to quickly turn around, a bowl of Cheerios cupped in her hands. The A.D.A nodded reassuringly.

"Alex I need you to know that, without you, I would be nothing. I want no-one else - why would I accept second-best, when the best, most perfect woman is sitting in front of me? I pride myself on my independence, but ever since I first saw you in the courtroom, I have been anything but independent. My next breath, my next thought, depends on when I see you." Olivia exclaimed, slightly out of breath. She hadn't paused once - she knew that, if she didn't say it all now, it may never have been said at all. Alex's hands were shaking. She put down her cereal and took Olivia's hands in hers.

"Olivia." The A.D.A breathed. "You under-appreciate yourself far too much. You are absolutely perfect. Nobody has ever loved me like you do. Nobody has ever protected me or had my back like you do. Nobody has ever been so vital to me as you are; you are my oxygen. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you." Alex's voice was so hushed it was barely a whisper, but the detective heard every word.

A tear rolled down Olivia's olive cheek, which was quickly intercepted by the A.D.A's caressing fingers.

"Liv...would you please move in here? Permanently?"

"Y-yes. If you'll have me then I'd be honoured to stay."

Without uttering another word, Alex pulled the detective towards her for a deep hug. She instinctively nestled her head into the crook of Olivia's neck.

In that moment, both their hearts were bursting with happiness and love. Pure, unadulterated love. Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot - lovers, partners ... soulmates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here's the last chapter! Thankyou for all the reviews, reads and kindness you've given me! I hope to release another AO fic pretty soon...see you then! :) x**

* * *

Half a year had passed by in the blink of an eye. Det. Benson was completely healed and recovered, bar one scar along her right thigh that only Alex got to see. Home was heaven. They'd both been living in Alex's apartment since the accident; Liv's was far too small to accommodate Alex's precious books and mahogany desk. Everyday, work would be left at the 1-6 and both women would find ever-growing happiness in each other' company. The A.D.A was a social person and the couple often found themselves the recipient of invitations to various events. Sometimes they'd attend, but more often than not the pair preferred to stay in. The detective and A.D.A would both wear comfy clothes, order take away and watch a film. Musicals were the most innocent of their guilty pleasures, Mamma Mia being a particular favourite.

Their love burned like a star - inextinguishable and infinite. Hours became seconds when they were together. No amount of days, months, years or decades would ever be enough for Alex not Olivia; they were in constant demand for each other's company. With Alex by her side, Olivia felt stronger than ever and like she could take on the world...and win. With Olivia by her side, Alex felt whole and complete like never before. In several respects, the two women were complete opposites, but that's exactly what made them such an amazing match. They were each a different jigsaw piece that fit perfectly together.


End file.
